Dreams
by fanfction user
Summary: Kimihiro terbangun, dan yang ia ingat adalah ia telah melupakan sesuatu.


_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

Kimihiro membuka matanya cepat dan terengah, terbangun dari mimpi yang tidak ia ingat isinya. Tapi ia merasa itu adalah hal yang penting.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, dan menyibak tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Ia melihat kota yang mulai bergerak melakukan rutinitas. Merenung untuk sesaat dan setelahnya melipat futon yang kemudian di masukkan dalam lemari sliding.

Hari ini ia tidak ada kelas pagi, tapi _shift_ kerja paruh waktunya dimulai dari jam delapan pagi, jadi ia harus bergegas atau Kurogane—pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja—akan marah-marah karena ia telat.

Dengan sedikit enggan ia bergerak menuju westafel di kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya, lalu dilanjutkan menyikat gigi. Ia menatap mata birunya di cermin yang digantung di atas westafel yang merefleksikan bayangannya sambil bertanya dalam hatinya apakah ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal semacam itu—mempertanyakan keakuratan memorinya—tapi ia merasa pertanyaan itu semakin mendesak setiap kali ia terbangun di pagi hari belakangan ini.

Apa yang ia lupakan dan mengapa ia melupakannya?

Suara bel sepeda dari kejauhan menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah melamun ketika menggosok gigi terlalu lama. Ia segera berkumur dan kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. Tepat setelah ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaus kasual dan celana kargo, suara cempreng seseorang menyerukan namanya, "Kimi- _chan_!"

Kimihiro melongok dari balkon dan membalas lambaian tangan pemuda pirang yang menaiki sepeda sambil tersenyum, ia memberi gestur untuk menunggu dan bergegas memakai sepatu, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar, kemudian dengan tergesa menuruni tangga.

Apartemen mereka memiliki lift tapi sudah bobrok. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terlambat kalau lift itu tiba-tiba macet di tengah jalan sementara ia masih ada di dalamnya.

"Fai- _san_!" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapa Kimihiro sopan ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Ohayou Kimi- _chan_!" ujar Fai dengan senyum lebarnya. Kimihiro mengambil tempat di belakang Fai, berdiri di sana dan memegang pundak Fai sebagai penahan. Dengan itu mereka berlalu ke tempat yang sama-sama akan mereka tuju, restoran milik Kurogane Suwa—teman dekat Fai sekaligus atasan Kimihiro.

Kimihiro tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Fai memulai kebiasaan pergi ke restoran bersama-sama. Mungkin baru beberapa hari ini, atau sudah dalam hitungan Minggu?

Kimihiro tertegun.

"Fai- _san_ , sejak kapan kita selalu pergi bersama ke tempat Kurogane- _san_?"

"Hee.." Kimihiro bisa merasakan senyuman dari suara Fai yang memunggunginya, "lagi-lagi Kimi- _chan_ melupakannya,"

 _Lagi?_

Meski suara Fai masih seramah yang ia ingat, meski ia tahu Fai tersenyum sehangat biasanya, Kimihiro merasakan kalimat itu seperti diucapkan untuk memperingatkannya untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Ia rasa senyum di wajah Fai telah hilang sekarang. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Um.. kenapa Fai- _san_ mau menjemputku? Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kimihiro berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa aneh. Sekarang ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak mengingat apapun setelah ia bangun, kegiatannya semalam, dengan siapa ia telah bertemu, atau hal yang dipikirkannya sebelum tidur.

Tapi dengan mudahnya ia mengakui ia adalah seorang _part timer_ di restoran Kurogane, ingat bahwa ia ada kelas siang, dan mengetahui bahwa pemuda di hadapannya bernama Fai.

"Kalau tidak dijemput," ucap Fai dengan nada dingin, "Kimi- _chan_ bisa tersesat dan merusak semuanya,"

Dahi Kimihiro berkerut bingung, bukan hanya karena suara Fai yang terdengar menusuk tapi juga jawaban itu menambah panjang daftar yang ingin diketahuinya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan kembali akan melemparkan tanya ketika pemuda pirang itu berseru senang, "kita sampai!"

Kimihiro menoleh dan mendapati toko bergaya tradisional yang masih tutup. Di dekat pintu masuk dipajang papan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka sedang dalam persiapan.

Fai mendahului Kimihiro dan membuka pintu geser toko itu dengan wajah ceria sambil berteriak, "Kuropuu~". Kemudian masuk dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Kimihiro baru akan mengikuti Fai ketika sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya, "oi."

Kimihiro menoleh dengan bibir mencebik kesal dan berteriak, "NAMAKU BUKAN OI!"

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di depan toko selain dirinya. Jantung pemuda berkacamata itu berdentum cepat.

Apa tadi cuma perasaanku?

"Watanuki- _kun_?" sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Kimihiro pada sosok bersurai karamel yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakura... _chan_?" Kimihiro mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan menemukan bahwa ia, Sakura, dan Syaoran yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati makan siang bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"...kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Kimihiro bingung, bukannya tadi dia ada di—

Eh? Dari tadi dia memang sudah ada di sini, 'kan?

"Kau melamun," ujar Syaoran, sama cemasnya dengan Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sakura, masih dengan sumpit di tangan menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan pandangan khawatir, "kau kurang enak badan?"

Kimihiro menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_ ," balas pemuda berkacamata dengan senyum berterimakasih pada perhatian yang diberikan Sakura.

Dua sejoli itu menatap Kimihiro masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tidak tenang. Tapi Syaoran segera menarik nafas dan tersenyum, memilih untuk mempercayai ucapan temannya itu.

"Kami berencana untuk _hanami_ minggu depan, kau ikut?" kata pemuda bersurai coklat mengulang topik mereka yang sempat terlupakan pada Kimihiro.

Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat karena bingung. Sebuah pemahaman menyadarkannya, kemudian sambil tersenyum pada dua teman baiknya itu, Kimihiro berujar, "Tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian,"

Membuat dua orang di depannya gelagapan mendengarnya.

"Bukan kencan, kok," suara maskulin berujar dengan nada ringan dengan sedikit tawa di akhir.

Kimihiro mengerjap. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menyadari ia ada di sebuah restoran dan sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu meja pelanggan dengan sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Eh, aku..."

"Hmm? Kau tidak percaya, Watanuki- _kun_?" pemuda bergoogles itu—Shogo Asagi—bertanya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya ketika melihat raut bingung pelayan restoran yang didatanginya dengan Primera.

"Kami kencan kok!" sambar gadis berambut _pink_ , dengan bibir mengerucut sebal pada Shogo sebelum Kimihiro sempat membalas. Ia melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada lengan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menegaskan kalimatnya.

"A-apa yang kulakukan di sini?" tanya Kimihiro tergagap, yang ditanggapi dua pasangan di hadapannya dengan kerjapan bingung. Setelahnya Shogo tertawa keras dan mengacak surai hitam Kimihiro dengan gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali, Watanuki- _kun_ , tentu saja kau ada di sini untuk mencatat pesanan kami, tidak perlu menyindir," Primera menggembungkan pipinya melihat sikap Shogo pada Kimihiro, "kalau begitu kami pesan dua _okonomiyaki_ , satu teh oolong dan satu jus jeruk,"

Secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak mencatat pesanan Shogo dan mengulangnya kembali untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan.

"Dan _inarizushi_ ,"

"TIDAK ADA _INARIZUSHI_ DI SINI!"

Kemudian tersentak dengan suaranya sendiri yang berteriak pada suara yang akhirnya ia sadari berbeda dengan suara Shogo. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan mendapati Subaru berdiri di sampingnya, dengan payung terbuka di tangannya yang di tempatkan di antara mereka berdua. Memayungi mereka berdua dari hujan deras.

"Subaru- _san_!?" Kimihiro terpekik melihat sosok di sampingnya. Terkejut.

"Ada apa, Watanuki- _kun_?" Subaru tersenyum ramah.

Kimihiro merasa marah, kesal. Ia tidak sanggup menolerir ini lagi! Bagaiman ia bisa—  
..bisa..

...ia bisa apa?

Apa ia baru saja melamun?

"Watanuki- _kun_?"

"A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa Subaru- _san_ ada di sini!?"

Subaru menatapnya dengan senyum, tapi kedua alisnya bertaut bingung, "bukankah kau yang mengajakku satu payung?"

"A-apa?"

Kimihiro mengerjap kemudian seolah mengingat sesuatu ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian pipinya memerah malu.

Ia ingat tadi ketika ia ingin pulang sekolah, ia bertemu Subaru yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap hujan deras yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Berhubung Kimihiro membawa payung, ia menawarkan diri pada pemuda itu untuk mengantarkannya ke arah tujuan Subaru.

"Aah, benar.. Subaru- _san_ ingin ke tempat Seishiro- _sensei_ , bukan?"

Seniornya itu lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis, dan pipi yang tersepuh warna merah ketika nama salah satu guru sekolah mereka disebut. Kimihiro mengulum senyum, bukannya dia buta bahwa Subaru memiliki rasa pada guru tampan itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, apalagi mungkin Subaru tidak akan menyukai jika ia mengangkat topik itu.

Seishiro hari ini tidak datang ke sekolah karena sakit, jadi Subaru berniat menjenguknya—begitu yang diceritakan Subaru ketika Kimihiro menanyakan arah tujuan Subaru. Meski guru yang terkenal _charming_ itu tidak mengajar di kelas Kimihiro, pemuda itu sudah tahu kabar tentang guru mereka yang sakit sebelum Subaru menjelaskannya. Yah, terimakasih pada siswi-siswi di kelasnya yang terlalu berisik ketika secara berlebihan mengkhawatirkan guru matematika itu.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu sendirian, Subaru- _san_. Apa Kamui-san tidak bersamamu hari ini?" cetus Kimihiro menginterupsi suara hujan yang mendominasi langkah mereka.

Subaru kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aah, kami sempat bertengkar kecil tadi. Dia tidak mengijinkanku datang ke tempat Sensei, tapi aku bersikeras ingin pergi..." sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kimihiro mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan berseru, "ternyata kalian bisa bertengkar juga..."

"Tentu saja," balas Subaru dengan tawa pelan mengiringi suaranya, "justru aneh kalau kalian sudah merasa akrab tapi tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali,"

Kimihiro membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf o.

"Dasar bego!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BEGO, HA!?"

Kimihiro berbalik cepat dengan wajah tertekuk dan suara menyalak garang.

Tapi seketika ia tersentak ketika mendapati _landscape_ padang rumput luas hingga bertemu langit di batas horizon memenuhi netra sewarna samudranya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati langit biru dengan sedikit gumpalan awan. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas meski tidak melihat eksistensi matahari di manapun di sudut angkasa.

Kimihiro menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Bagaimana hal seperti ini lagi-lagi—

Lagi-lagi..?

"Bodoh,"

Kimihiro membalik tubuhnya untuk mendapati pemilik suara datar itu adalah seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut pendek. Dengan tubuh tinggi yang dibalut gakuran hitam, seperti yang terakhir ia ingat. Wajahnya tidak tampak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Kimihiro tidak melewatkan kerutan tidak senang di alis yang memayungi mata berwarna _gold green_ itu.

"Doumeki.. Shizuka.."

Ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah di dadanya bersamaan dengan semua ingatan yang menyerbunya. Awal ia bertemu dengan Shizuka, waktu makan siang yang mereka habiskan bertiga dengan Himawari, sikap arogan pemuda itu ketika menyuruhnya membuatkan sesuatu.

Semua waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama seakan terputar di matanya.

Semuanya..

Juga saat pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu?" Shizuka bergeming di tempatnya. Begitupun Kimihiro, yang kini jatuh berlutut karena kenyataan yang menamparnya dan memaksanya untuk menerima keadaan.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali kau datang kesini. Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini?" nada khawatir tidak terbaca dalam suara Shizuka yang tertelan oleh kemarahan—tidak, justru karena khawatirnya yang berelebih ia menjadi marah pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka beranjak untuk menghampiri yang lain.

"Kimihiro," Shizuka berujar dengan nada lelah. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tampak terpuruk oleh luka hatinya, berlutut di hadapannya dan menarik Kimihiro ke dalam pelukannya. Sejak awal ia bukanlah orang yang sanggup mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Karena itu ia memilih untuk mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan.

Di dalam pelukan itu, Kimihiro hanya bisa menahan laju air matanya agar tidak menghambur keluar dan membuatnya meloloskan isak. Ia merindukan tubuh ini, eksistensi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam membiarkan ia bertemu dengan Shizuka jika akhirnya mereka akan terpisah dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya tidak menyesali keberadaannya sendiri?

Meski Shizuka mengatakan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghitung berapa kali mereka sudah bertemu disini, Kimihiro hanya bisa mengingat bahwa ini pertemuan pertama mereka sejak beberapa bulan lalu—terakhir kalinya ia melihat pemuda bermata emas itu. Apakah Yuuko akan memaksanya bangun dari mimpi dan membuatnya melupakan pertemuan ini sesaat lagi?

"Berjanjilah kau kan bangun setelah ini," bisik Shizuka di telinga orang yang kini menangis dalam diam di pelukannya, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari pemuda itu.

"Berjanjilah," ujar Shizuka dengan penekanan pada katanya.

Kimihiro terdiam untuk sesaat. Sekelebat pikirannya melayang pada kehidupan yang seharusnya ia jalani. Ia ingat ia kesulitan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Shizuka sudah menghilang dari hidupnya.

Dengan ragu, dengan segala rasa penyesalan yang ia sembunyikan dalam hatinya. Ia mengangguk pada Shizuka tanpa menatapnya, membohongi pemuda itu dan memohon dengan sangat dalam hatinya agar ia kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang memeluknya.

Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan, dan kesadarannya berangsur-angsur memudar. Menariknya ke kegelapan yang tidak berdasar. 

.

.

.

Kimihiro membuka matanya cepat dan mengerjap. Menyadari dirinya terbangun dari mimpi yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Tapi ia yakin itu adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan.

.

.

Endless

.

.

 **A.N.**

 **Haloo, kembali lagi dengan saya,**

 **hehe, maaf ya kalau ceritanya membingungkan, oneshoot ini terinspirasi dari Watanuki yang terus mencari Yuuko meski hanya dalam mimpi, tapi kan Watanuki saat itu udah harus mengambil alih toko, jadi mau gak mau dia gak boleh bersikap egois,**

 **jadi, kalau diandaikan Doumeki kembali menolong Watanuki untuk kesekian kalinya dan kali ini mengorbankan hingga nyawanya, sementara saat itu Watanuki belum begitu terlalu dewasa dalam berpikir, aku yakin kimi-chan akan sedikit bersikap egois, haha.**

 **yah, itu aja deh, makasih buat kamu yang udah baca, buat yang baca sampai disini, ada sedikit hadiah di bawah ini.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Perlahan tubuh dalam pelukannya memudar dan mengurai menjadi asap. Tidak menyisakan apapun selain sesal juga marah di hatinya.

Meski Shizukalah yang meminta pemuda itu untuk jangan datang kembali. Untuk memintanya bangun dan tidak memasuki mimpi lagi demi bertemu Shizuka. Tapi dialah yang paling tahu, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Bahkan jika Kimihiro tidak memohon untuk tetap bertemu dengannya, pemuda berkacamata itu akan tetap berkeliaran di mimpi dalam mimpinya, untuk kembali menemukan Shizuka.

Karena ialah orang yang paling menginginkan keberadaan Kimihiro di sisinya, melebihi keinginan Kimihiro untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
